Growing Up Won't Bring Us Down
by roxygirl555
Summary: Nessie is now 17 and best friends with Jake. She has a huge crush on him, but is unaware that he has imprinted on her. Jake is waiting for the perfect time to tell her, but is unaware that she already feels the same way. What will happen when the two best friends get their wires crossed and what friendships will be affected? Read and find out. Nice reviews would be appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

Morning showers are always best; a time when I get a chance to just stand under the hot flowing water and think about my life. Mum always shielded our thoughts in the house. It gave dad a break from having to listen to our every thought and it gave us privacy, something I'd been very grateful for recently because today, as I stand here in the shower, I think about the one person I've thought about for the past 2 weeks. Jacob Black, my best friend. Ugh, I know, this all sounds like something out of a stupid chick flick, boy and girl are best friends, girl falls for boy, then boy realises and they fall madly in love. Yeah, I wish the last bit was true, but the odds of Jake falling madly in love with me are minimal. He sees me as his best friend, I'd even go as far to say a little sister. And it's at this realisation every morning that I'm left deflated and so I finish rinsing my hair and leave the shower. I dry my body and put on my underwear. I look out the window and notice that Forks is experiencing one of it's very rare sunny days. "Shorts it is", I say to myself. I normally just leave my hair to dry naturally as it seems to fall into perfect curls that way, one of the perks of being a half vampire I guess. Then, the smell of bacon and eggs catches my attention, Grandma must've finished making me breakfast, I smile to myself, her cooking is by far the best, but I'd never admit that to mum! And with that thought, and me basically drooling from the scent, I descend the stairs into the chaos below.

Of course the first thing I see as the living room comes into view is uncle Emmett and Jasper playing Xbox.

"NO NO NOOOOO!" Emmett shouts as Jasper kills him in COD. "I demand a rematch, you've got to be cheating!…. NESSIE, you saw that right, He definitely cheated?" Emmett shouts like the bad loser that he is.

"Typical Emmett", I giggle.

Jasper laughs too then looks at me and winks. I shake my head and proceed to the kitchen. I haven't yet spotted mum, dad, Rose or Alice. Grandma notes the confusion in my eyes and says, "They've gone hunting darling".

Of course, I remember they mentioned it briefly last night. I sit down to my amazing breakfast of eggs and bacon that my grandma Esme has prepared for me. She kisses me on the cheek and smiles at me, she was always so affectionate and gentle like that, well as affectionate and gentle as a vampire can be!

"Where's Grandpa?" I ask with a mouthful of bacon.

She shakes her head and laughs, "He was called into work this morning, there was a bad crash last night and they needed his help" she replies.

Grandpa Carlisle was the best doctor in Forks, if you were ever sick, he'd be the one you want looking after you. For a vampire, he was pretty good at controlling himself around blood, I had a lot of respect for him for that.

"Honey, I'm homeeeeeee!", a voice yelled from the door. I giggle and blush, I would know that voice anywhere. It was Jake, I couldn't help the smile on my face. He rounded the corner and I saw him in all his beautiful glory. He stood there topless (of course, he was a werewolf and they never got cold which meant he was basically always topless, thank you God), he wore his simple denim cut-offs and pair of low cut black converse. His face was perfect in every way. He had dark eyes, perfect jaw line that tensed when he got angry, the most amazing smile I've ever seen I'd always melt when I saw it which is why it's impossible to get mad at him, his black hair tousled from running and the of course how can we forget that body of his? He looks like something out of a catalogue, his frame large and toned, tan and just perfect in every way. A Greek God, that's what he was; God's gift to women. Damn.

"Earth to Nessiieeee?" Jake says as he waves his hand in front of my face.

Damn I must've been day dreaming… again. "Yo, sorry in a world of my own there", I laugh nervously trying to shake it off.

"Yeah..", Jake says eyeing me suspiciously.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask, trying my hardest to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, today", he breaks into a huge smile. "Well it's already the third day of Summer, and what's the one thing on our Summer bucket list that we've been wanting to do since the start of school?"

Ah the Summer bucket list, It was something Jake and I had made throughout the school year because we were determined to have an amazing Summer now that my mum and dad had given me a bit more freedom because they trusted both Jake and I, and besides I was 17. (Well physically anyway, in reality I was only 4, but come on, I am a half vampire!). It consisted mostly of doing things like going cliff diving, camping on the beach or staying up all night. Just stupid teenager things that Jake wanted me to experience. I appreciated him for doing this and actually hanging out with me, because although he looked about 17, Jake was actually 21. Again, the perks to being a 'mythical' creature! But what was it he wanted to do from the list today?

"Uhmmmm, I don't know?" I reply

"Nessie, we are gonna spend the whole day down at the lake, swimming all day", he replied with a huge grin.

Jake and I always wanted to just spend the whole day swimming in the lake, bring a picnic and just spend the whole day there, swimming and not caring. We both loved swimming and was something we always did together. Ok, so you're probably thinking that our list is lame, but Forks hardly has a lot going for it, neither does La Push where Jake lives. And the list is special to me because it's experiences that Jake and I can share together while making fun memories that I'll remember forever. Damn I've got it bad.

"Wohoo let's go", I say in excitement.

The lake looked beautiful on sunny days like this. I had packed my favourite little black and white poka dot bikini that Alice had bought me. Grandma had packed us a picnic full of sandwiches, drinks, some fruit and of course her famous chocolate chip cookies that were both Jake and I's favourite! This is the first time we'd been down here in a while because the weather hadn't been so great and we'd both also had a lot of schoolwork. I was getting excited now, I really did love spending time down here and had only realised how much I missed it. I quickly tore my clothes off and looked to see where Jake was. He wasn't that far from me and it looked like he'd had the same idea as he was standing in his swimming shorts, ready for the water. I looked at his face and noticed he looked a little embarrassed, he was staring straight at me. Why was he embarrassed? It's not like I hadn't seen him in swimming shorts before? And he couldn't be self conscious, he was perfect for crying out loud! What is it then? .. Oh no, I bet it's me. I must be staring again and making him uncomfortable. Great. Why can't my crush be subtle ? Ok just run for the water, shake it off. He'll follow and then we'll mess around and he'll forgot all about it and then maybe he won't think I'm some creep. So I just that, I ran and dived straight into the water, hoping to God that he'd follow, and sure enough he did.

It was approaching around 3 o'clock already, we'd literally spend hours in the water just messing around, floating and talking about stuff. Right now, we were floating and talking about the rest of the boys in the pack.

"I mean Seth is such an amazing guy, any girl would be lucky to have him. It's just, he has no confidence in himself so he won't go out and meet girls. I think a part of him thinks that he won't have to because one day a girl will just fall in love with him because fate has chosen her to", Jake says.

"Ah you mean like the imprint thing?" I reply

"Yeah exactly, he thinks that he'll just find an imprint and live happily ever after but I keep telling him it's not that easy." Jake sighs. He cares a lot about Seth and is basically like an older brother to him. "I mean just because a few of us have imprinted, it doesn't mean that it's a sure that we all will… it's not always a given. Imprinting is unpredictable, it works in weird, mysterious ways that none of us will understand" He sighs again.

"Awww poor Seth", I say. Poor me too. Yet another thing that will keep me and Jake apart. The second he imprints he'll belong to someone else and I'll truly be out of the picture. I guess I'm just holding onto the fact that Jake says that imprinting isn't a given, praying that for Jake, it isn't a given and that it'll never happen and he'll always be mine. Yeah, I know, it's selfish of me.

"Life will figure it out, if it's meant to happen it will I guess" he says smiling at me. I can't help but smile back at him. He splashes water in my face and I splash it back at him. This escalates into a wrestling match in the water. Typical, immature us. Jake manages to dunk me under the water, but I know his weakness; tickles. So I move underwater so I'm directly beside his ribs and tickle him until his hands loosen in a surrender and I'm freed above the water. I quickly grab Jake while his defence is down and dunk him under the water. Surprise attacks are the only ones that work on Jake because he's stronger than me and can always defeat me in fights, although he does sometimes let me win. Jake resurfaces again to face me and we both wrestle, each trying to gain control. Then suddenly I freeze. Jake wrestles for a few more seconds then freezes too. Somewhere among the chaos of wrestling and messing around Jake's hand has accidentally landed on my boob. Well, this is very awkward. I mean, for me this is heaven, it would be for anyone having their crush THAT close to them, however, for Jake, this is probably hell. He jerks his hand away.

"Oh crap uhmm yeah sorry I didn't realise that my hand was… there and uhm yeah, sorry", he apologises looking very awkward.

"Uhm yeah it's ok Jake don't worry about it", I laugh nervously.

"Sorry if it made you uncomfortable . Yeah I didn't mean to my hand just, like we were messing and the-" he stammers. Obviously he didn't mean to do it, yay friend zone.

"Jake, relax I know you didn't do it purposely", I say, a little too disheartened. I think Jake noticed because he's eyeing me weirdly.

"Uhmm lets go get some of Esme's cookies then, I'm starving", I say climbing out of the water before he can reply. I hear Jake follow me out of the water a few seconds later. He is wearing a weird expression on his face and I know why. If it wasn't clear before, it's definitely clear now. Jake knows I have a crush on him. Great, this should be awkward.

Jake grabs a cookie and sits facing me, keeping his distance. Ugh he probably thinks I'm some sort of creep.

"Nessie", he says. I look up and the expression on his face isn't good. It's the kind of expression your mum wears when she wants to tell you your goldfish has died. Or so I imagine, I've never actually had a goldfish.

"Look Nessie, I think we need to talk…" he says seriously. Oh no, Jake is never serious. I know what's about to happen, he's about to tell me that he knows about my crush and that he doesn't feel the same. Then I'll look like an idiot and probably cry or something stupid and our friendship will be awkward and ruined forever. Shit! I need to save this, Uhmm think Nessie, quick…. I've got it!

"So Nessie r-", he begins but I interrupt.

"Uhm Jake, can I talk to you about something, it's kinda important, well to me..", I say.

"What, uhm sure I guess?", he looks confused. I hope this works.

"Uhm so…. There's this guy that I really like. He's the first and … uhmm, only guy that I've ever liked and I don't know what to do about it". I lie. Jake looks almost happy, kinda excited? Probably relieved because now he thinks that I 'don't have a crush on him'. I continue, " The guy, he's a uhm, a guy from my class at sch-" I begin.

"Wait? School? This guy you like is a guy from your class?…. That's where you know him from, school?", Jake replies? He seems hurt.

"Uhm yeah he ju-". I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Jake had left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, first time writing one of these so I hope yous like it etc lol**_

_**I'll try and update as soon as I can. Sorry it's taken me so long been really busy! **_

_**So yeah, enjoy and review. **__**J **_

_Jake's POV_

Shit. I ran. I ran? That was real smooth Jake, but I didn't know what else to do? She likes someone else, as in not me. This is killing me. I knew they said that imprinting wasn't easy but jeeze I didn't think it'd be THIS hard. I never accounted for her liking another boy. I mean yeah I'd thought about our future together and knew it'd be hard, I fell in love with her the second she was born so I knew I'd have to wait, and of course then there was Bella and Edward to think about. They were just about comfortable with us being friends knowing that I had imprinted on her. I knew id have to win their approval then wait for Nessie to grow up enough for me to tell her, and then we'd fall in love and live happily ever after….. Apparently not. Damn! This hurt, a lot.

"Aww Jake man I'm sorry", came Seth's voice in my head. I had shifted into my wolf form when I ran away from her because I could run faster and I don't know, I can just think better in wolf form. Well that is until the others shift into wolf form and I've suddenly got all these other opinions and inputs into my head. Zero privacy as a wolf. That said, I did appreciate it sometimes when I knew that putting my feelings into words would be hard. They could just see what happened and I wouldn't have to say anything, they'd always be there.

"Yeah… so much for happily ever after", I said deflated. "I don't even know who the guy is? I've never seen her hang around with anyone from her school or even talk about anyone from school apart from you or Shelly". Seth was in Nessie's class in school. I went to a school on the Res, I hated Nessie's school, but the Cullen's wanted someone to watch over her so Seth volunteered. Him and Nessie were in basically every class together, which I too appreciated. It felt good to know someone I trusted could watch over her when I couldn't. Shelly was Nessie's best friend in school. She was a small girl with long blonde hair and a slightly chubby figure. I got along fine with her when Nessie had brought her to the Cullen's house to hang out. But this guy?

"Seth, you're in Nessie's class, have you seen her hang around with any guys at all?"

"No, she only really hangs around with Shelly and I? I haven't seen her show any particular interest in any of the guys. I mean a lot of them notice her, but she never shows any interest at all."

I sighed in frustration.

"Awww little Nessie not interested in the big bad wolf?", Paul chuckled.

"Piss off Paul", I groaned.

"C'mon Paul this is obviously hard for him don't be such a dick", Quill defended.

"Jeeze calm down I'm just joking. She's your imprint obviously she's gonna love you eventually. You've just gotta wait until then. I mean, it's not like you gotta wait alone… plenty of girls to keep you occupied until then", he chuckled.

"Paul-" Seth began but Embry interjected.

"To be fair guys, he has a point. There's nothing stopping Jake from dating till then. It might even help his situation."

"Help?" I asked confused.

" You know how jealous girls can get. Seeing you with another girl may help Nessie to realise her feelings for you Jake. Speed things up a bit"

"While at the same time you get to have some fun with no strings attached", Paul mentally winked.

"Look Jake", Embry started, "all I'm saying is that you've got options. If Nessie sees you getting yourself out there she might realise she wants some of you too"

"I'm afraid to say this Jake, but that kinda actually makes sense." Seth added.

"So, I should date other girls to get Nessie to notice me?" I pondered this. I mean, it's not like I couldn't find a girl up for dating me. I'm not vain or arrogant but I mean I knew girls found me attractive and it's not like I'd be using them anyway, most girls around Forks weren't really up for any serious relationships anyway and I certainly wasn't looking for one, well not with them anyway. If this would help Nessie to fall for me then I guess I could give it a try. What have I got to lose anyway?

"C'mon dude, this will work", Paul promised.

"…..Why not?", I finally agreed.

"YEAHH BUDDY!", Paul shouted.

"Dude you've gotta stop watching Jersey Shore", Quill chided.

"Shut up it's awesome", Paul retorted.

My phone beeped on the piece of string that held it around my ankle when I was in wolf form. I shifted back and read the message; it was from Nessie:

**Jake? Are you ok. You just took off? X**

Ok, gotta play it cool. I replied:

**Yeah sorry about that, just pac stuff x**

My phone beeped with her reply:

**Oh ok, anything serious? X**

I heard Paul howl in the distance.

**No it's ok. Talk later I'm really busy.**

Shit, I forgot to put a 'X'. Aw well, she'll probably not miss it now anyway I sighed. I shifted back to wolf form.

"Dude where'd you go?" Embry asked

"Sorry my phone was beeping"

"Let's focus here guys", Paul interrupted "what lucky ladies do we have in mind for Jakey boy here?"

Oh God I was beginning to regret this already…

_Nessie's POV_

It'd been 4 days since I'd heard from Jake. He didn't even put a 'X' on his last message I thought sadly as I stared at his last message to me. What exactly was he "busy" doing anyway? I had asked mum and dad if there had been any threats from vampires or other such things but she said that the wolves said that all was quite on that front. "So what then?" I groaned in frustration and threw my face into the pillow.

"You OK Ness?" came Aunt Alice's voice from my bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'm just frustrated", I sighed.

"What's wrong honey?"

"It's just…it's… well Jake, I haven't heard from him in 4 days and you know, we're meant to be best … best friends and I just hope he isn't upset at me?

"Ness, he adores you what could he possibly be upset about?"

"… I really don't know", I looked down at the floor.

"Ness… so Jake, he's your best friend right?"

"Yeah?", what was she getting at?

"Ok look Nessie, is there any chance that you might, you know, like Jake as more than just a best friend?"

"Wh, uhmmm", I mumbled. I was blushing, something I'd inherited from mum when she was human.

"Nessie?" she pressed.

I gave in. "Ok so maybe I do, but he obviously doesn't like me and he's been ignoring me for the past 4 days so I don't think our future is too bright", I moaned. My phone beeped. I grabbed it and stared at the name optimistically. It was Seth.

**Nessie are you coming to the bonfire on the beach tonight? It should be fun? J**

Bonfire? There was a bonfire and Jake hadn't invited me. I started to cry.

"Aww Nessie honey what's wrong?" Alice hugged me.

I told her about Seth's invite to the bonfire that should've came from Jake.

"Maybe he's busy and meant to invite you? Or maybe he asked Seth to?"

"I don't know?" I sighed

"Nessie if you like Jake then maybe you should tell him?" Alice suggested "He'll be there tonight I'm sure he'll wanna hear what you have to say?"

WAS SHE CRAZY? Put myself out there like that?

"WHAT? No. I don't deal with well rejection Aunt Alice. I cant"

"Look at your mum and dad Nessie. They took a chance on each other and now they're happily marriage with a beautiful daughter. Sometimes you've gotta just take a chance" she winked at me.

Take a chance? Could I really? No of course I couldn't what was I thinking!… Then again, if I never try I'll never know. I pondered this for a few more minutes weighing up my options. Finally I let out a sigh.

"….Ok, fine. But only if you make me beautiful and help me figure out what to say"

"OF COURSEE!", she squealed in excitement as she flew out the door to get her makeup kit.

I grabbed my phone and replied to Seth:

**Yeah, I'll be there. What time? J**

**Seth's sister Leah was out of town visiting her new boyfriend so Seth's mum said I could stay in Leah's room tonight to save me having to travel all the way back to my house after the bonfire. I'd much rather stay in Jake's but he hadn't really spoken to me and besides mum and dad would never in a million years let that happen because they knew how laid back Billy was when it came to rules.**

"**Ok now phone us before you go to bed to say goodnight", Mum said as she hugged me.**

"**Yes mum, I know!", I groaned.**

"**And you know the rules. No drinking or wandering off alone Nessie, you don't know what's out there" Dad nagged.**

"**Dad you know I'm half vampire right?"**

"**I don't care you're still my baby", she said hugging me. I chuckled. Parents will be parents whether they're vampires or humans.**

"**Ok baby be careful and if you need anything we're all only a phone call away. And grandpa Charlie is nearby too honey", mum added.**

"**Ok, can I leave now?" I added impatiently.**

"**Sorry sweetie, it's our job to worry", dad chuckled. They both kissed me on the cheek and finally let me leave. I thought about my plan for the night ahead as I drove towards the beach. **

**1.)Find Jake**

**2.) Tell him how I feel**

**3.) Hope for the best.**

**Bullet-proof. Here goes nothing…**


	3. Bad Timing

_**Ahhh I'm so sorry it's taken me to upload I'm so unreliable! I've had so much to do, but I promise (and I mean it this time lol) to try and upload quicker. So yeah hope you are all enjoying the story so far and hope you enjoy this chapter too. I hope you like where I'm going with this, it could be a fail but yeah... Read and Enjoy and try and review please. Opinions/ideas appreciated **__**J**_

The beach was filled with the usual faces of everyone from La Push. I saw Seth and went over to say hi. I browsed the crowd eagerly for Jake.

"UhH Nessie, are you ok? You seem on edge?" Seth asked me confused. Oh God I needed to relax.

"hah, yeh I'm fine", I replied trying to seem casual.

"hmm Ok", Seth eyed me suspiciously, then let it go. "Let's go get some food. .starving!"

Typical werewolf. "Come on then", I laughed. The food looked amazing, Rachel always made awesome food. I grabbed a hotdog with lettuce, red sauce and relish. Seth lifted one of EVERYTHING on the table. Seriously how was that boy not obese? We walked over to sit down at a spot on the beach.

"So where's Jake?", I asked trying to seem nonchalant.

"He was over by the bonfire like 15 minutes before you got here", Seth answered looking around at the bonfire for Jake. I looked too, but he wasn't there.

"Probably helping Rachel with the food or something" I said. It was ok, I could find him later and talk to him. It'd give me the time to work up the nerve.

"So Seth, how are you? I feel like it's been so long since we talked?"

"Hah yeah it does sorry, I've had pack stuff to do. And with Leah being away my mum feels like she now has to bug me twice as much." , he laughed. We sat and talked for a half an hour, just talking about life and laughing and joking like we always did. I never told him what I planned to tell Jake I mean I hadn't even registered in my own mind what I planned to do. It was better if I just kept it to me, even though Seth was one of the people I trusted most in this world, I just couldn't tell him. I looked over at Rachel and saw her clearing up some of the mess on the table so I left Seth to the rest of his food and went over to help her.

"Hey Rachel, let me help you", I smiled.

"Thanks Nessie, these boys can be very messy", she laughed. I started to clear up some paper plates that had been left on the table. "So have you seen Jake?", I asked, "I haven't seen him tonight."

"You know I haven't saw him in a while come to think of it", Rachel said, searching the crowd as she juggled a few bottles of sauces in her hands. Where was this boy? Billy would probably know where he was, but Billy wasn't here, he was away for the week with grandpa Charlie on a fishing trip.

"Hey Nessie can you do me a favour. Grab these sauces and put them in that box there."

I pointed to the grey cooler box beside my foot.

"Yeah, that's the one. And then could you carry it up to dad's for me while I clear the rest of this up?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course", I smiled. I grabbed the box, which wasn't really heavy for a half vampire, and began carrying it up the beach towards Jake's house. I reached the front door and walked straight through to the kitchen to set the box on the counter. Then I stopped, only really beginning to pay attention to my surroundings. I heard music coming from down the hallway towards Jake's room. Jake must be in his room. I laughed to myself. It seemed totally stupid of me to not look for Jake at his own house. I walked down towards the source of the music and found myself at Jake's room door. I put my hand on the doorknob and stopped to take a deep breath. Ok, this was it, make or break. Just do it Nessie, just go in and tell him. So I took one final deep breath and forced the door open.

I stopped, dead, and took in the sight in front of me. There Jake was, lying on his bed naked. And then there she was, the slut from town; Lindsey. I couldn't see her face, but I didn't need to, I knew it was her. She was also basically naked, apart from the pair of underwear she had on. I just took in what was happening right now. This scene beyond my control. Her head wasn't level with Jake's, they weren't kissing. Her head was further down bobbing up and down, her head on his…on his…. I couldn't even say it. "Sorry", I managed to choke out before I slammed the door shut and ran. I ran as fast as I could out of Jake's house, down towards the beach, tears spilling down my face. My chance was gone. He likes someone else. He was with someone else, right now, right when I planned to tell him how … how I felt. I was so stupid. Did I really think that Jake could really be interested in me? This didn't help the tears, they came hard and fast. I began to pick up some speed when I crashed into something hard. Or rather someone.

"Oh my God, Nessie what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you ok?", Seth asked frantically.

"…Jake is", I looked up into Seth's eyes and the tears came faster.

"Come on lets get you out of here", Seth said and he put his arm around me and ushered me towards his car". I couldn't believe that I was actually about to tell Jake that I liked him and the whole time he was seeing someone else. I felt stupid, naïve and for the first time I felt my actual age, not the grown teenager that I looked, but the vulnerable child that I was meant to be.

"It'll be ok Nessie", Seth smiled at me as we walked into his house. "Look why don't you go get a long hot shower, you know, get your head together and then we can talk about it if you want?"

Seth had to be one of the nicest guys I'd ever known, he was always there for me. "Yeah suppose", I replied.

"Ok, well you'll have to use my shower because Leah's is broken. You go on ahead I'll get your stuff from my car and leave it in my room for you".

"Thanks Seth", I smiled weakly.

_Seth's POV_

I made my way down to the car to collect Nessie's bag. She had left her car down at Jake's as I was gonna drop her down to his house to collect it in the morning, which could, given recent events, be awkward. I felt awful for Nessie. I didn't know exactly what had caused her to be so upset, but I guessed that Jake and possibly Lindsey had something to do with it. It was obvious that Nessie had feelings for Jake. If I'd have known that she felt that way about him I'd have NEVER have encouraged him to start dating. Ugh why did we listen to Paul, of course it was a stupid idea! I grabbed Nessie's bag from the car and made my way back inside. As I approached my room I heard the shower running and assumed that Nessie was in the separate bathroom in shower so I entered my room. I noticed Nessie's clothes were scattered all over the floor, but she wasn't in the shower. I looked up to my bed and found that she was sat on my bed, wrapped in a towel hugging her knees. Over the noise of the running shower I could hear Nessie's soft sobs. "Oh shoot, I'm sorry I thought you were in the shower", I apologised turning around to avert my eyes".

"What's wrong with me Seth", Nessie asked breaking into a heavy sob.

"Nessie honey, there's nothing wrong with you, Jake just probably wasn't aware that you liked him is all", I said turning around to comfort her, I didn't care that she was basically naked with only a towel to cover her, she was upset and needed someone to comfort her. "Nessie, everything will work out in the end, trust me". I soothed.

"Do you think so Seth?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"I know so Nessie", I smiled. She lay back on the bed with a worried expression on her face. I remembered the shower was running. "Should I turn this off for the moment?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot that was running". I walked into the bathroom and turned off the shower, as I came back in Nessie still looked worried.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" She started to cry again.

"Seth, what if everything isn't ok and I lose Jake as my best friend all because he has a new girlfriend and I never get to see him again and he forgets who I am and-"

"Whoa whoa Nessie take a breath, seriously you need to calm down and trust me on this one ok? Jake would never stop being your best friend, do you hear me? Not for anyTHING or anyONE." I lay down beside her and she cuddled close to my chest.

"I'm sorry Seth I'm just afraid that I'll lose him, maybe I am being silly".

_Nessie's POV_

I put my head on Seth's bare chest. It was so warm and soothing. God why couldn't Jake just be more like Seth he was so caring and sensitive and didn't go around with the local slut on his arm. God I hated that girl!

"Yes, Nessie you are being silly", Seth laughed lightly. "I promise everything will work out".

I trusted Seth, maybe everything would work out, maybe not the way I wanted them to but they'd work out.

"You know what they say Nessie, everything that happens, good or bad, happens for a reason, you've just gotta find that reason. It may not be easy to find, but you'll find it".

I felt instantly soothed from Seth's words, there was only one other guy that could calm me down like this and it was Jake, but he wasn't here right now, he was… busy. I lifted my head up and looked into Seth's eyes and smiled. He smiled back. "Why don't you have a girlfriend already Seth, seriously any girl would be lucky to have you".

"Ha, can you try telling them that", he laughed. I laughed too. In that instant, in that small moment I saw Seth differently than I had ever saw him before, which is probably what made me do what I done next. I leaned down to Seth and pressed my lips to his. I have no idea why I was doing this, but I did.

"Nessie, don't we shouldn't be doing thi-", Seth tried to protest but I pressed my lips to his once more, this time deepening our kiss. Seth responded this time moving his hands up and resting them on my waist. I'd never actually kissed a guy before never mind stuck my tongue in his mouth, but I just had. I wanted more. If Jake could get more with Lindsey, then I could get more with Seth. I lifted my hand up, untucked my towel and let it fall to the bed. Seth stopped kissing me and just stared at my naked body shocked.

_Seth's POV_

_ . I don't know why I was letting this happen, but I was. Maybe it was because up until now no one had wanted me and it just felt nice, being wanted like this by somebody. As I stared at her naked body, now on top of me, I was shocked. I couldn't do this, Jake was my best friend, Nessie was his girl, his imprint I couldn't do-. My train of thought was lost the second Nessie put her lips back to mine again and deepened our kiss once more. I found my hands roaming up her waist. Oh God I could never go to the Cullen's house again. Nessie began moving down my chest and stomach leaving small kisses as she did so. She got to the button of my jeans and opened it slowly. When she had got it opened she hesitated for a second then pulled them, along with my boxers, all the way down and off. Oh shit, I really shouldn't be doing this, this is wrong, oh shit this felt good. Nessie had grabbed my er, 'manhood' shall I say, in her hands and was moving them up and down, she then leaned down lower and took me into her mouth. Fuck. She lowered her head all the way down and took me all in, then she began moving her mouth up and down. This felt… shit, I'd never felt anything like this before. However, it didn't feel right. Nessie wasn't my girl, she was Jake's. I couldn't do that to him. I remembered all the times that he'd get frustrated at his feelings for her and how I'd comfort him. I couldn't do this. I felt overwhelmed with guilt. I looked upon Nessie as more of a sister, not like this. No matter how much I wanted to be wanted, Nessie was not the one for this._

"_Nessie, Nessie don't, don't…". I said pushing Nessie off me gently. "Nessie we both know we can't do this, you're like a sister to me and you like Jake, this is… wrong Nessie". I said, avoiding eye contact._

_She begin to cry and lay down on the bed beside me. "I'm sorry Seth, I'm just hurting I just wanted to be wanted by someone and to let Jake see that I could get someone as well. Im so sorry", she sobbed._

"_Nessie it's ok, really, we were both as bad as each other. We Both let this happen. Yeah it was nice to feel wanted too, but this wasn't right. We both know that"._

"_I know, I know." She said. I grabbed the towel and covered her up. She moved over closer to me and rested her head on my chest. "I'm sorry Seth, I love you and I don't want to lose you too". _

"_Don't worry Nessie," I said soothing her, "you wont lose me, or Jake for that matter, itll all be ok, trust me". I squeezed her tighter to me and at some point we both fell asleep like that._

_The next morning I lay in bed. Nessie had decided to finally get that shower. What the hell happened last night? Please tell me that was dream? …. I knew it wasn't. I felt like shit. I sighed to myself. 'Hmmm I should probably put some clothes on'. I walked over to my wardrobe to get some underwear. 'I should probably clean this room too', I thought as I opened my wardrobe door. Just at that my bedroom door opened and there stood Jake._

"_Seth, I've messed up big-time, Nessie she-", Jake's eyes narrowed in on the girl's underwear on my floor, then on me, still naked. "OH MY GOD, dude! Did you hook up with a girl last night? Who is she? Your imprint?", he asked excitedly, he knew how much finding my imprint meant to be. Oh God I was an awful awful friend. He noticed that the shower was running. "OH, dude is she still here?" he asked coming over to playfully ruffle my hair in approval. _

"_No Jake there's someth-_

"_Hey Seth do you have anymore shampoo because this o-"…Oh crap, why did Nessie have to appear at that exact moment. This looked bad, probably because, to a degree, this was bad._

_Jake stared between his soaking wet imprint, draped in a towel, and me, his naked best friend. _

"_Jake, I can explain…"_


End file.
